


Medic!

by decafghosthorse (orphan_account)



Series: On A Whim [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Careless Medic, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, I love Heavy and Medic’s relationship, Knives, Major Character Injury, NO M/M OKAY, Near Death Experiences, Stubborn Heavy, They Are Just Best Friends, Weapons, medic sends Archimedes for help, much description of blood, they’re both so fierce in their own ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/decafghosthorse
Summary: Medic is inHeavyneed of some help.





	Medic!

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into TF2, and I love Medic and Heavy. And Sniper. But he’s not important right now. 
> 
> Anyway, I love their brotherly dynamic and I felt I needed to write some angst. 
> 
> (And I said I wouldn’t be posting much. Hah!)
> 
> P.S. I’m trying out a new style of writing, please lmn what ya think!
> 
> P.P.S. Subtle_Shenanigans, I borrowed your style of swearing/language, sorry for not asking your permission first >.<

The post-battle haze.

It wasn’t something to be trifled with. 

* * *

 

The RED team nursed various wounds as they shuffled into their base, but none of them gave any indication of the pain they were in. How could they, when their day had gone so _wretchedly?_

It had started off as any normal day, a few battles lined up that Soldier had proclaimed “they were sure to win, men.”

But they didn’t. Battle after battle (five, to be exact,) had sent them all repeatedly back to respawn. Over and over again, the BLU team had managed to infiltrate their base - _their secret base! -,_ steal the intelligence, and get away with little to no damage. 

As an aside, they had just discovered that the BLU Engineer had tinkered with their respawn, making it so it could only be used once per battle and even though the BLU’s had gone easy on them the last battle (and still won - they were so defeated), the REDs had had to use their single respawn on Heavy. 

Every RED member was convinced the opposing team was cheating in some bizarre way. 

But, as they began doctoring themselves up (nothing a bandage or two wouldn’t fix), the group resignedly accepted the day’s horrors and philosophically set about cleaning up. 

All except one. Heavy, whose injuries had been minor enough to ignore (since he had just respawned), noticed the lack of a certain presence. Before he could inquire in his broken Russian, however, he caught sight of a chilling message. Medic’s dove Archimedes came fluttering into the room, alighted on the table in front of Heavy, and spread his wings as wide as they would reach.

Scribbled in desperately neat, blocklike, and bloody letters was the word ‘HELP.’

The dove stayed only long enough for Heavy to sound out the word, then took to the air once more and landed on Heavy’s shoulder as the gunner jumped to his feet and took off into a wall-shaking run towards the infirmary. Fearing the worst, Heavy wasted no time in getting to the Medic’s branch of the base. As he approached the door, Heavy was shocked curseless by the scene that greeted him.  

There, lying in a pool of his own blood, some of which stained Archimedes’ wings and the rest his once white lab coat, was the Medic. As Heavy literally _skidded_ to a stop and crashed into the doorframe, the Medic stirred just enough to lift his head and left hand towards the Medigun, lying a few tortuous inches from his fingers. Heavy dropped heavily (;) to his knees and gently lifted his brother-in-arms into his lap, taking care to not jostle the wound(s) sapping the Medic’s life away. 

“Friend...Heavy...I am glad...y-you came....I feared...no...no one would...get...Archie’s mess...age.” A coughing fit racked the German’s body, causing more blood to flow from the site of his injury.

”Doktor, what happened?”

”I...do...not...know...came...back...to...base...medigun was..was empty...” With a surge he attempted to get off of Heavy’s lap and reach the nearby gun, but he fell back grimacing and bleeding even more heavily, though the gunner wondered how he could even have anymore blood to bleed. “Zat...i-i-iz..a spare...” And with that he crumpled back into Heavy’s lap, his breathing so shallow Heavy failed to see.

An earth-shattering roar of grief sounded through the base, with a vague “Engineer” mixed in.

Engineer came running as fast as his legs would carry him, accompanied by Sniper.

”Good Lorg, Heavy! What happened?”

Sniper dropped his cigarette. 

“Engineer, I would appreciate if you point gun at Doktor. He is not here and respawn is not available now.”

Peering closely at the Medic, Sniper jumped back. “Blimey, he’s still breathin’! Engie, quick, the gun, mate!”

“So ‘e is. Heavy, quick put him over on that there table. Gently now, gently. He’s beat up pretty bad.” Scrutinizing the Medic’s body, the Engineer soon discovered the source of the bleed - a not-quite-backstab(s) right below his heart. He pointed the Medigun at the man on the table and prepared to heal the healer.

What he wasn’t prepared to do was hear a ‘click’ signifying the gun was empty. All four (actually eight now) of the room’s inhabitants stared mutely at the tool before the Medic’s head fell back on the table with a thunk and his body began shivering.

”Dangit! He’s going into shock! Sniper, hand me those bandages. Heavy, get me gauze — no, never mind, you stay there. Hold him still. Spy! Quit skulking around in the shadows and help, you doggone Frenchie! You get the gauze. Demo, take Scout and Pyro out. They’re too young for this.

”Keep breathing, darn you!” Frantically Engineer sopped up the blood, cleaning, padding, stitching, and tightly bandaging the wound. “Heavy, I’m going to need a blood transfusion. You’ve got the same type, right?”

”The Medic told me I was good for transfusion because I have O+. Is that good?”

”Oh, that’s better than good. Quick, Sniper, you’ve got good eyes. Start one up.”

”But how—?”

”I’ll talk you through it. There should be needles in that top left hand drawer over there...”

* * *

 

”SNIPER DID ZE TRANZFUZION!?”

”Calm down, Doktor. You need to rest. You will strain yourself.”

Taking a deep breath, the Medic sat back on his bunk in the infirmary. “You are right, as always, Friend Heavy. I cannot thank you enough for following Archimedes. Also, good job on reading the note! Your reading is improving!”

”Thank you, Doktor. Now rest, friend. You must heal quickly.”

”Rest...yes... I will rest. Will you watch—?” 

Archimedes sat on Heavy’s shoulder, gently preening his feathers. 

“Oh. I see he haz taken a shine to you.”

”Yes, he has. Go to sleep, Doktor. Archimedes will be here when you return.”

”Thank...you...”

* * *

 

Down in Respawn, a red button turned green and Engineer whirled around at the sudden beep. 

“So now, when we’ve managed without you, you decide to come back on?”

Muffled swears and clanking noises could be heard from the Respawn room for hours afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Pyro is a smol smoldering child and he needs to be sheltered.  
> Headcanon: Demo is good at keeping Pyro and Scout occupied.  
> Headcanon: Engineer is as good at fixing people as he is at fixing machines = backup medic.
> 
> SN: sorry if the biology isn’t correct, ‘m not a forensic scientist... (I wish :)
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
